Love in Summer
by Oceana Queen
Summary: Kejadian pada saat musim panas sangat membekas diingatan Sasuke. Karena itulah, Sasuke baru menyadari kalau dia juga mencintai Sakura./"Memangnya sejak kapan kau mencintaiku?"/"Ng ... itu ..."/"Ada hal yang lebih penting untuk dipikirkan."/ For S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri III


Love in Summer

Genre: Romance

Pairing: SasuSaku

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Author: Oceana Queen

Category: One shoot

For S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri III

Warning: OOC, OOT, Head Canon (maybe), Bad, and Miss Typo

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke Uchiha, itulah nama lelaki itu. Rambut emo miliknya yang seperti pantat ayam dan mata Onyx-nya yang setajam elang begitu menggoda dikalangan kaum hawa.

Sasuke memilih untuk bersantai di training field di musim panas saat ini. Sinar matahari begitu terik dan panas memang mengundang orang-orang untuk bermalas-malasan.

"Hoah," Sasuke menguap lebar. Rasa kantuk mulai menyergapnya.

Namun, mata Onyx-nya masih belum ingin tertidur. Pikirannya melayang kebeberapa tahun yang lalu sebelum Perang Dunia Ninja. Tepatnya saat awal musim panas ….

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketiga anak berusia 12 tahun itu menatap bosan kesegala penjuru. Pasalnya, guru pendamping mereka, Kakashi Hatake, tidak kunjung datang. Padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi dan sudah 2 jam dari jam perjanjian mereka.

"Huah~ aku bosan –ttebayo!" kata Naruto sambil menguap lebar.

"Kau benar," tambah Sakura sambil mendengus kesal. "Kau juga bosankan, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke tidak jelas antara 'iya' atau 'tidak'.

Sebenarnya Sasuke lebih memilih tidur bersantai di massion yang hanya dihuni oleh dirinya sendiri dibandingkan menunggu guru pendamping mereka yang tidak kunjung datang.

"Gomen ne, telat," kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

"INI SUDAH SANGAT TELAT, SENSEI!" teriak Sakura dan Naruto.

"Gomen ne, tadi aku harus membantu seekor kucing yang tersesat," kata Kakashi sambil menatap dengan pandangan seolah tidak berdosa.

Kerutan di dahi milik Sakura dan Naruto sepertinya semakin terlihat. Mereka mungkin sungguh tidak suka bila harus menunggu sensei mereka berjam-jam setiap hari termasuk hari ini.

"Nah, dari pada kalian marah-marah, lebih baik kita memperkenalkan diri masing-masing," usul Kakashi.

"Baiklah, namaku Naruto Uzumaki! Cita-citaku adalah menjadi Hokage di masa depan agar dapat melindungi orang-orang di desa dan dapat mereka akui," kata Naruto bersemangat. "Hal yang aku sukai adalah Ramen."

Sekilas, Sasuke melihat Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya dengan melihat kerutan diwajah Kakashi. Sasuke sendiri tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Kakashi.

"Namaku Sakura Haruno. Cita-citaku adalah menikah dengan Sasuke," kata Sakura memberi jeda. "Hal yang aku sukai adalah Sasuke."

Sasuke sempat sedikit sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Sakura. Memangnya, kenapa Sakura bisa memiliki cita-cita yang seperti itu sih?

"Kau kejam, Sakura-chan. Padahalkan, ada aku pasti akan terus disisimu dan menikah denganmu suatu saat nanti," kata Naruto sambil berlinang air mata.

Kini Sasuke kembali sweatdrop lagi. Otaknya yang bisa dikategorikan jenius kini sedang berpikir keras. 'Kira-kira drama Tv apa yang membuat anak berusia 12 tahun sudah memikirkan tentang nikah-nikahan?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati yang masih dalam keadaan sweatdrop.

"Huh, dihatiku hanya ada Sasuke-kun seorang," balas Sakura ketus.

Entah mengapa, Sasuke merasa senang dengan perkataan Sakura tersebut. Namun, wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi senang dan masih terlihat datar seperti biasanya.

"Nah, bagaimana denganmu? Kau belum memperkenalkan diri," kata Kakashi sambil melirik kearah Sasuke.

"Namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Cita-citaku adalah membalaskan dendam pada seseorang," kata Sasuke. "Hal yang aku sukai tidak ada sama sekali."

Sakura tampak menghela nafas kecewa. Terlihat dari matanya kalau dia sangat menginginkan informasi seputar kehidupan Sasuke lebih dalam lagi.

"Apa-apaan cita-citamu itu! Mana ada cita-cita seperti itu," komentar Naruto.

"Terserah," balas Sasuke cuek tanpa berniat untuk melihat wajah Naruto sama sekali.

"Apa kau bilang!" Naruto nampaknya sudah siap melayangkan tinjunya.

"Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar!" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Tapi dia yang mulai duluan –dattebayo!" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang diam, dasar BAKA," Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto.

"I-ittai," Naruto hanya bisa meringis dan mengelus kepalanya.

Sasuke hanya memandang datar. Justru entah mengapa hatinya mulai menghangat. Ada perasaan bahagia dihatinya padahal dia masih memiliki dendam pada kakaknya, Itachi Uchiha.

"Baiklah, besok kalian kumpul di training field untuk latihan," perintah Kakashi.

"Hai', sensei," kata Sakura dan Naruto kompak.

Kemudian mereka berpisah antara satu sama lain dan meninggalkan tempat berkumpul mereka itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hiyaa!" suara seorang gadis membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sumber suara. Salah satu panca indera-nya menangkap sesosok gadis berambut musim semi dengan mata seindah emerald yang sedang berlatih dengan sebuah kunai.

Nama gadis itu adalah Sakura Haruno. Entah mengapa sosok Sakura selalu berbekas diingatannya dan selalu menghangatkan hatinya. Bahkan dia sendiri tidak tahu apakah dia mencintai Sakura ataupun tidak. Aneh memang ….

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura yang kini entah sejak kapan sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Bersantai," jawab Sasuke singkat. "Kau?"

"Menenangkan pikiranku karna Ino dan Okaa-san mendesakku untuk segera menikah," jawab Sakura. "Padahal aku masih belum siap."

"Memangnya kau ingin menikah dengan siapa?" tanya Sasuke lagi dengan pandangan penasaran.

"I-itu …," rona merah terlihat di muka Sakura.

"Aku jadi ingat kejadiaan beberapa tahun yang lalu," kata Sasuke sambil menatap kearah langit.

"Yang mana?" tanya Sakura sambil memandang wajah Sasuke.

"Kejadian di pertengahan musim panas …."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke meringis kesakitan. Segel iblis yang diberikan oleh Orochimaru kepadanya begitu terasa sakit. Entah mengapa kakinya melangkah menuju gerbang perbatasan Konoha dan mengikuti para ninja bunyi yang merupakan anak buah dari Orochimaru sendiri.

"Sasuke-kun," tiba-tiba saja tangan kanan Sasuke digenggam kuat oleh Sakura. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Pergi," jawab Sasuke singkat sambil memandang Sakura.

"Jangan pergi," larang Sakura dengan nada lirih.

Sakura melepaskan genggaman tangannya ke tangan Sasuke. Mata emerald-nya menatap dalam mata Onyx yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil memandang Sakura.

"K-karna aku mencintai, Sasuke-kun," jawab Sakura dengan rona merah di wajah cantiknya.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut. Entah mengapa, rasa sakit karna segel iblis Orochimaru menghilang. Rasa hangat mulai menjalar dari hatinya.

"Terima kasih," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum tulus.

Semenit kemudian, Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura yang masih membeku karena senyuman tulus darinya. Sementara Sakura hanya terdiam kaku dengan rona merah yang masih berada diwajahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Muka Sakura merona. Sementara tangan Sasuke mengelus-ngelus kepala Sakura.

"Ke-kejadian itu sudah beberapa tahun yang lalu kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Benar," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Lalu, apa jawabanmu?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Mata Onyx-nya memandang emerald Sakura yang seakan ingin menenggelamkannya. Tangan Sasuke yang tadinya mengelus kepala Sakura kini ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Kau masih menyukaiku?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"E-eh? Kau jawab dulu pertanyaanku," muka Sakura terasa memanas.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Sakura.

"Sejak hari terakhir musim panas saat kita berumur 5 tahun …"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura menitikkan air matanya. Rambut musim seminya basah karna terguyur air hujan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil memegang sebuah payung kecil. "Apa kau sedih karena rambutmu di cat?"

"B-bukan itu," jawab Sakura. "Mereka semua mengatai kalau dahiku lebar."

Tangan mungil Sasuke memayungi dirinya dan Sakura. Mata Onyx-nya menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang masih sama polosnya.

"Tapi kau cantik," kata Sasuke polos. "Walaupun jidatmu lebar, tapi aku yakin kau sangat pintar."

Muka Sakura merona. Kulit putihnya menyentuh helaian rambut merah mudanya. Mata emerald-nya menatap Sasuke.

"Tapi rambutku aneh," kata Sakura sambil masih menyentuh helaian rambut merah mudanya.

"Walaupun begitu, kau masih terlihat manis," balas Sasuke.

"Terima kasih," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut. "Namamu siapa?"

"Sasuke Uchiha," jawab Sasuke. "Namamu sendiri?"

"Sakura Haruno."

"Wah, namamu cantik sekali seperti wajahmu," komentar Sasuke.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, muka Sakura terasa memanas. Hujan yang awalnya deras, kini sudah berhenti.

"Lihat! Ada pelangi," kata Sasuke menunjuk sebuah pelangi.

"Iya," kata Sakura. "Cantik sekali."

"Tapi menurutku, kau sama cantiknya dengan pelangi itu," kata Sasuke polos.

Muka Sakura kembali merona. Jantungnya kini berdebar-debar bahagia. Kini Sakura sadar, bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada Sasuke pada pandangan pertama!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh yang itu," seru Sasuke.

"Lalu apa jawabanmu?" tanya Sakura yang masih sangat penasaran.

"Apa ya?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir. Kemudian, mata Onyx-nya memandang mata emerald milik Sakura.

"Aku mau menjawabnya bila kau mengikuti permintaanku," kata Sasuke.

"Permintaan apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku ingin kau membangkitkan Klan Uchiha bersamaku," jawab Sasuke.

"Maksudnya?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau mau menikah denganku, Sakura Haruno?"

"Ng … itu …."

"Sudahlah, jawab saja iya," kata Sasuke sambil mencium dahi Sakura.

Muka Sakura memanas. Sementara tangan kanan Sasuke nampak membelai rambut Sakura dengan lembut.

Ternyata, sedari tadi mereka tidak menyadari sosok beberapa orang yang sedang mengintip kejadian tersebut.

"Hwaa … Sakura-chan," kata Naruto dan Lee dengan berlinang air mata.

"Sudahlah, kalian relakan saja," kata Ino.

"Kapan ya, aku bisa seperti mereka?" tanya TenTen sambil memandang kearah langit cerah.

"Mungkin tidak akan pernah," jawab Kiba dengan pandangan meledek kearah TenTen.

"Dasar baka!" umpat TenTen.

"K-kalian berdua sudahlah," kata Hinata.

Nampaknya perkataan Hinata diabaikan begitu saja oleh TenTen dan Kiba. Pada akhirnya, TenTen dan Kiba saling adu tendangan dan pukulan.

"Kenapa disana sepertinya ramai ya?" tanya Sakura sambil memandang curiga kearah semak-semak panjang nan besar yang berjarak 5 meter dari mereka.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu memikirkan itu," jawab Sasuke sambil membelai mesra rambut Sakura. "Ada hal yang lebih penting untuk dipikirkan."

"Apa itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Pernikahan kita."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Owari

A/N: Tolonglah kotak review ini diisi! ^^


End file.
